Fricti9n9
by JumpyLurky
Summary: One of the friction series.this one is about the war betwen Humans and animals, with bronze.


Friction;

**No°9**

This story is more like some old war once happened, nothing big, anything related to the ancient Greece is mere coincidental.

prepare for the Friction series, I mean, you will be wanting your money, back, so get a good lawyer!

Well, if you don't want to read it this is your chance to run home…

Greet you, you got the courage, and now back to our program…

This story begins with a TIME PARADOX

The first day of the year of the reclamation, as the sky begins to turn purple, and the stars show in the distant horizon, near rancho Camelot, the one of the green walls, laid the army of the furred animals, whose traveled through all of the hills, from the distant hedge, plentiful of vineyards, seeking to fight the Humans, horse breakers , and in this campaign walked the long furred animals, and each step they printed in the dirt, was like an advertisement, that they would burn the sacred suburbia.

As they marched quickly to the new suburbs, the people of the Rancho Camelot could not be awarded of the secret movement of the secret army, from the secret forest secret inhabitants, as they wore theirs shining bronze weapons, and even the gods of the Uranus, were amazed by the great blaze of flames, that the weapons projected to them.

But you keep this as a secret, right?

They crossed the green walls, stopping a t the end of the street, awarding the inhabitants of the suburbs, and the strong arms threw the light spears to deliver the souls to the underworld, the stings tensed and shot the bitter arrow, to interrupt the recently started life, and the bronze sword felled to cut the shine on the enemy's eyes.

In this way the armies of the animals of beauty armor took over the shore of the sacred Suburbia, when they were engaged by the armies of the queen Gladys, the one of the palpating helmet, and the fight begun without any words, because the words are reserved to the old man in the agora, and the fight to the young ones, so the spears and arrows flied, while the cold bronze finished lives.

In this way the armies were fighting, when the leaders made an agreement, the best soldiers of both kings, should fight in the middle of the battle field, and the one that escaped with the glory, would make his king win the war.

So both leaders called their best combatant, and the king of the long furred animals called RJ, the one of the quick paws, and the king of the Humans, horse breakers, called Dwayne, the Animal feared.

Both rivals approached the center of the field where the numerous armies of the kings laid, running towards each other, and Dwayne throw a long spear to RJ, but he avoided it easily, and the animal feared throw his spear again, with the same result, RJ leaped from a great distance, and waving his beautiful sword…

The things one does for love…

Our little time paradox is finished, thank you Eli Vance, for making it possible.

Let's find out how this started

Some time ago, in the remote hedge, a month after the conquest of an important part of the forest lands, the war between the animals and the humans was started, the animals wanted the ground back, and the humans would fight for it, and in this way both empires fought an endless war, when the kings of both armies, decided to end this senseless blood waste, through a conceal, the animals would get all the food they wanted, and the humans would keep the ground, and theirs evil life style.

To celebrate this conceal, both sides joined in the vast stolen lands to drink, eat and mate in great amounts, and in this way the celebration lasted several days, and even this humble poet was too drunk to remember exactly what happened.

But the peace didn't last long, cause the beautiful Stella, was stolen to the animals by the prince tiger, during the celebration of the peace agreement, and the animals didn't like that so they said, we're going to take that boy, so one day they reunited themselves in the kingdom hall, to discuss how to get the girl back, and in the end, recover the lost lands.

So the armies were reunited, by the magnanimous Verne, king of all the long furred animals, to fight the humans, and take the glory, the lands, and that striped girl back to the hedge, and in the hall were Ozzie, famous by his precise arrows, Lou, the best of the tower like shield, and many other powerful animals, warriors of the hedge, servants of the king Verne, but among them, there was no one compared with RJ, the one of the quick paws, for he was the best of all the combatants, no animal nor human could defeat him, and he was the only one denying to go fight the horse breakers humans, cause Verne has taken all the treasures robbed to the last defeated kingdom, and such matters were discussed in the splendid hall, when the decision was taken, the animals would march to Rancho Camelot, and finish with the war the humans started.

But not every one of the fierce warriors marched to fight, RJ the one of the quick paws, was offended by the king of the animals, that had taken a beautiful prisoner from him, that was taken from the last kingdom destroyed, and in this way Verne had stolen this girl, making that the best of the animals didn't anted to fight.

But he traveled to the sacred suburbia, along with hi warriors, and his beloved friend, Hammy, to see the animals fail without his help, and with this thoughts he walked to the enemy kingdom.

The ending of the hedge was left behind, and the bronze started raining into the unaware civilians in the sacred Suburbia and the history you know already begins here, the fight began at once and lasted many days, in which every night both armies rested protected by sentinels, posted near great fires, to prevent the enemy from taking them asleep.

And so the war continued, when the king Verne realized that he couldn't win this war without the best of the animals, the powerful RJ, but he didn't accept his presents and apologizes, because he wanted the animals to lose the war, so he would not fight the horse breakers humans.

Not even his friend Hammy, could not convince him to help the animals, and one day, when the humans were finishing with the armies of the animals, he, Hammy, took the bronze weapons of his friend RJ, and leaded the army to the victory, cause the men tough of him being RJ.

In this way Hammy fought the humans, when Dwaine the animal feared, and the best of the humans, throw his spear to him, getting the rounded shield, but the bronze didn't resisted the impact, and the sharp metal cut his flesh, making him fall loudly, to deliver his young soul to the underworld, crying for his lost life, and youngness.

When the animals saw his hero fall, they stopped the fight, but when they noticed that he was really Hammy, they fought again, to retrieve the body, so they could burn it, because if the humans got it, they would throw it to the fast dogs, and steal the beautiful bronze of RJ.

But when the fight grew harder, he army of the animals returned to the hedge, because the humans were and when RJ saw the dead body of his friend, he understood, that if he had fought from the beginning, his dear friend would still alive, but Dwayne, the animal feared, had finish his life, and now he was leading the humans to the final victory against the animals, so he took two spears, and his armor from his friend, and leaping the distance of a spear shot, he ran to the encounter of the human army, running as fast as a lion can, and with not less fury.

But before he could reach the middle of the battle, he was stopped by Ozzie, the one famous by his precise arrows, and he told him this words, the king has made an agreement with the humans, if the best of the animals defeats the stronger of the humans, the war would be finished, so Gladys, the one of the palpitating helmet, has called Dwaine, the one animals fear, and who killed your beloved Hammy, and the king Verne, leader of all the long furred animals, has sent me to ask you to do his fight once again.

Such words Ozzie said to RJ, and RJ answered as he walked to the front of the army, "that human took my friend from me, and if I fight this day, won't be for Verne, nor for anyone, but for Hammy, to bring him the body of Dwaine, the one who killed him, because of my desertion to fight,"

This words were said to Ozzie, as they reached the front of the army, where RJ could see his enemy, tall and fearsome human.

Verne called him, but he already was running towards the animal feared, dodging two spear, and engaging his enemy, he leaped from a great distance, and waving his beautiful bronze sword, he stroke the armor of his enemy, but the armor resisted, and the cold blood thirst metal, could not cut the delicate flesh.

RJ landed, and turning to his enemy, whose already was about to slash him, he jumped back, and taking a spear from his shield, thrown it, getting Dwaine shield, but the spear peak broke at the impact with the bronze, and the spear felled useless in the ground.

In this way the attack failed, so RJ ran towards his enemy again, and they fought with the bronze swords for it was the way heroes fought, when RJ, looking at the only weak point of his enemy armor, where the helmet joined the chest, and there he threw his dark sword, cutting the neck, and stealing the shine from Dwaine's eyes, whose felled loudly in the ground.

In this way RJ, the one of the quick paws, had finished the young live of Dwaine, that animals wont fear again, RJ then tried to drag the body back to the hedge, but the humans protested, claiming the body of theirs hero, but RJ didn't stopped, so the humans tried to fight again, but when RJ faced them they stopped, they knew RJ was invincible, and no one of the horse breakers humans, would like to fight the best of the long furred animals.

In this way RJ retrieved the body of Dwaine, when the king Verne asked to Gladys, to hand over the treasures from the sacred suburbia, and Stella, the one tiger stole from the distant hedge, but Gladys refused to deliver the treasures if the animals didn't returned the body of Dwaine, so the magnanimous Verne, sent Ozzie to say RJ that he must hand the body to the humans, but when Ozzie asked this to RJ, he didn't listened, and kept walking to the hedge.

And the prince tiger, who saw this from the front of the army, took an arrow, and tensing the string of his bow, shot it to RJ, but he got Ozzie, and the bitter arrow got his leg, making him fall loudly in the ground.

At the sight of this RJ delivered the body to one of his servants, to take it to the hedge, along with the wounded Ozzie, and when he did so, he ran towards the humans, screaming like only a lion could roar, and his friends followed him, and the all of the animals, to fight the humans once again,.

In this way the war was started, and RJ fought in the first line, along with the best of the animals, but none could be compared with RJ, he killed so many humans, that they escaped back to the sacred suburbia, but RJ and the animals pursuit them like a pack of lions, run towards the helpless deer, In that way the animals hunted the humans, but when they got to the sacred Suburbia, they were stopped by the great walls, whose were filled with archers, so they returned to the hedge, to rest and plan how to burn the sacred suburbia.

When RJ and the animals got back to the Hedge, the first thing they did was to cry and burn Hammy, along with thou stands of offerings and sacrifices.

RJ whoever, didn't burned the divine Dwaine, he wanted the dogs to eat him, but he would wait to the morning, when the dogs are starved.

But the queen Gladys, traveled secretly to the hedge, to ask the body of this hero, and burn it as well.

RJ agreed, and they concealed a time of peace, that lasted twelve days to cry and burn the felled heroes.

And in the sacred suburbia, everyone cried the only hope they had against the powerful army of the animals, and the divine RJ, so they burned the body of Dwaine, making sacrifices, and a long pile of wood, to burn even the bones.

And such where the funerals of Dwaine the one the animals once feared.

Disclaimer- maybe you know which story was this, (I modify it, very, very , very much) so, I don't own this incredible story, nor Over the Hedge.


End file.
